ruby screaming
by Enerjack
Summary: Some time ago, I made a video. Basically, Ruby and Weiss were Gavin and Michael in the final Nevermore fight scene. I decided to write a fanfic about it, and this is what came out of that effort...or a lack thereof. Rated M for language


**Before you read, I'd just like to say...It's 2:01 AM, today is the release of RWBY Vol 2, and this idea just popped in my mind. I'm literally just "why not" right now.**

* * *

"I. Hope. You're. HUNGRY!" Yang Xiao Long made sure to put angry emphasis in every syllable as she shot away into the throat of the giant Nevermore. Her aura warning her of danger, she turned to see that the cliffside was right behind her. Jumping out of the open beak of the Nevermore, she landed expertly on the ground, not even batting an eyelash as the Nevermore crashed in to the earth.

She looked up, and what she saw brought a small smile in her face. _Someone's growin' up! _She thought happily, joyous to see that Ruby was taking charge. It looked like a risky plan, but she knew Ruby better than most people. This wouldn't be a problem for her.

Dashing towards the pillars, she felt wind rush past her as Weiss used her glyphs to quicken her sprint towards the Nevermore, rudely yelling at Yang to, _"Get out of the fucking way!" _as she did.

Rolling her eyes, Yang jumped on to the pillar and grabbed on to Gambol Shroud, Blake having just thrown it at her. She dug the blade in to the stone construct, and pulled the ribbon, Blake mimicking her movements. Weiss was now behind the ribbon, and the Nevermore was trapped by the end of its tail frozen in to the ground. Ruby, using the recoil of her weapon, jumped on to the ribbon and turned around, facing the Nevermore, as Weiss summoned a glyph to hold her in place.

"Weiss, PLEASE tell me you got good aim-" Ruby's worried expression notably increased when Weiss angrily retorted,

"You're fuckin' joking. Heiress of the most famous company in the world, you think I can't fuckin' aim at easy shit like this?"

"Sorrysorrysorry!" Ruby sputtered, eyes locked back on to the Nevermore.

Meanwhile, Yang couldn't help but enjoy the rather amusing tidbits of 'conversation' between the two. Though, she did worry with Weiss' situation. If that heiress screwed up, then there would definitely be hell to pay later. Blake just watched curiously, hoping that it'd all go according to plan.

Ruby tried not to focus her attention on Weiss, but even then, she overheard the heiress muttering to herself.

"I'm _so _going to fuck this up..."

Ruby laid there, unfazed. Then, when the full impact of those words hit her like driving a car in to a brick wall, her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Wait, what? Weiss, hold o-"

"Ruby, shut u-" Too late. The momentary distraction caused Weiss' finger to let go of the trigger before she intended to, and then the glyph disappeared. "OH, FUCK-"

"WHOA!"

A sudden jolt, a large amount of force, and Ruby was flying towards the Nevermore as she, without even thinking, started to shoot bullets so her flight path wouldn't be deterred.

_**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

Screaming as she flew closer and closer, she could vaguely hear Weiss screaming, **_"HOW DID YOU JUMP LIKE YOU'RE ON THE FUCKING MOON?!"_**

There was also much more panicked screaming coming from the rest of their team mates.

"RUBY, HOLD ON TIGHTLY!" Yang screamed.

"I think she is!" Blake yelled, Ruby screaming angrily as her scythe made contact with the giant beasts neck.

"I AM, GOD DAMNIT-WEISS, HELP-" Ruby was unprepared to land, and she would have met a rather nasty end had it not been for Weiss' quick rescue.

"RUBY, ARE YOU SERIOUS-" Activating her semblance, a glyph appeared to stop kinetic force from slamming Ruby in to the cliff. The glyph morphed, and soon, a path of them appeared on the whole side of the cliff.

Without even thinking, Ruby charged upward, "UP WE GO!", firing off shot after shot, screaming as her team shouted a multitude of random things.

"I DON'T THINK I CAN MAKE IT-

"FU-A-C'MO-WHAT THE F-UUH?!"

"WEISS, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING-"

"TOTALLY MEANT TO DO THAT!"

Blake's hand was glued to her face as her sensitive Faunus ears easily managed to pick out all the screaming that laid on top of each other.

Ruby had just about reached the top of the cliff. The glyphs had ended, and Ruby kicked her legs up, flying above the Nevermore as her scythe separated its head from its body. She landed on the top of the cliff, unscathed, although still pumping with adrenaline.

"AAH-AAH-AAH-"

"RUBY, IT'S FUCKING OVER!" Weiss screamed.


End file.
